Debate Kingdom wiki tier
The Tier Tier 11: Lower-Dimensional 11-C: Point level 0-dimensional Characters 11-B: Line level 1-dimensional characters 11-A: Plane level 2-dimensional characters Tier 10: Regular 10-C: Below Average Human level Physically impaired humans. Small animals. 10-B: Average Human level Normal human characters. 10-A: Athlete level Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies. Tier 9: Superhuman 9-C: Street level Peak Humans to Low Superhuman. Few physically very strong olympic level athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. Large animals. 9-B: Wall level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. Very large animals. 9-A: Small Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Extremely large animals. Tier 8: Urban 8-C: Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. 8-B: City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. 8-A: Multi-City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. Tier 7: Nuclear 7-C: Town level Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. 7-B: City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. 7-A: Mountain level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. Tier 6: Tectonic 6-C: Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. 6-B: Country level Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. 6-A: Continent level Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. Tier 5: Planetary 5-C: Moon level Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. 5-B: Planet level Characters who can create/destroy a planet. 5-A: Large Planet level Characters who can create/destroy large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. Tier 4: Stellar 4-C: Star level Characters who can create/destroy a star. 4-B: Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. 4-A: Multi-Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. Tier 3: Cosmic 3-C: Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. 3-B: Multi-Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. 3-A: Macrocosm This category is separated in the following manner: * Macrocosmic level: Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. More specifically, usually via an explosion, omnidirectional energy blast, or a shockwave, that encompasses all of the stars and planets within a universe. * High Macrocosmic level: Characters who have an infinite degree of 3-dimensional power. Alternately 4-dimensional power that is shown as completely qualitatively superior to 3-Dimensional beings, but is less than universal in scale. Or that allows them to create large parts of a universal continuum. Take note that 4-D power should logically always be superior to countably infinite 3-D power, so characters within this tier are not necessarily comparable. Also take note that we consider most small scale time-space abilities as hax, not as AP. Tier 2: Macroversal 2-C: Low Macroversal level This category is separated in the following manner: * Macrocosmic+: ("Low 2-C") This is for characters who can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of a single universe, not just the physical matter within one. For example, an entire timeline. * Low Macroversal level: Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. The power difference between Low 2-C and 2-C characters is not possible to exactly quantify, given that the latter category has to breach the distance between universes along a 5-dimensional axis. 2-B: Macroverse level Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to any higher finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. 2-A: Macroverse level+ This category is separated in the following manner: * Macroverse level+: Characters who can destroy and/or create a countably infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. Take note that the universes are technically lined up along a 5-dimensional axis, but that their geometrical size still amounts to 0 within this scale. * High Macroverse level+: Characters who are 5-dimensional, and/or can destroy and/or create 5-dimensional space-time constructs of a not insignificant size. Characters who can destroy and/or create an uncountably infinite numbers of universes may potentially also be assigned this tier, as their geometrical 5-D size can be higher than 0. Tier 1: Complex Macroversal 1-C: Complex Macroverse level These are 6-11-dimensional characters. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy a more than countably infinite number of 5-dimensional space-time continuums, and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale a more than countably infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. This category is separated in the following manner: * Low Complex Macroverse level: 6-dimensional characters. * Complex Macroverse level: 7-dimensional, 8-dimensional and 9-dimensional characters. Alternatively ones that are positioned at an unknown/unspecified level within this category. * High Complex Multiverse level: 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional characters. 1-B: Transversal 12-dimensional beings and above. These are characters that are beyond complex macroverse scale. 12-dimensional characters are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, 13-dimensional character are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than that and so onwards. This category is separated in the following manner: * Low Transverse level: 12-dimensional characters (That vastly exceed multiversal scale, but are still loosely related to it) * Transverse level: Characters with a finite number of dimensions greater than 12. * High Transverse level: Infinite-dimensional Hilbert space characters. Take note that even if a character is a more than countably infinite number of times superior to an infinite-dimensional space, or similar, it would still usually only qualify for High 1-B, as long as the character does not transcend the concepts of time and space altogether. 1-A: Transcendant Characters that have no dimensional limitations. Basically, a being or an object which is outside and beyond all dimensions of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Within such a beyond dimensional "space", a dimensional structure with any number of dimensions can be placed, because there are no restrictions regarding dimensions. Note that all tier 1-A characters have qualitative superiority over dimensional structures and concepts. Also, mere capability to exist in a beyond dimensional domain does not qualify a character as a beyond dimensional being. This category is separated in the following manner: * Transcendant: Characters that are beyond all dimensional scale. There are two options in order to qualify for this tier: There should either be a qualitative superiority over infinite dimensions; or the superiority over the concept of dimensions (in general) should be clearly explained. * Meta-Transcendant: Characters that are extremely powerful compared to other characters within this category, and whose power by far exceeds the regular requirements for tier 1-A. Take note that being infinitely superior to a regular 1-A character, does not automatically make another character qualify for a High 1-A rating. The ones that do qualify would recurrently be equivalent to Tier 0 characters, if not for the presence of one such being within their respective franchises, and/or some minor limitation. As such, characters with serious weaknesses cannot be High 1-A. To further clarify, a High 1-A should be so much higher than baseline 1-A characters that it can not be estimated or comprehended from their perspectives. That is, to even be considered for High 1-A, a character must at the very least transcend baseline 1-A characters in the same manner that they exceed tier 11. Tier 0: Devoid 0: Devoid Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and non-dualism, the concepts of life and death, and their analogues at any level.